


Quella leggera pressione

by Diana924



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Breathplay, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: L’idea non era stata sua, Martino ci tiene a far sapere che non è stata un’idea sua, non del tutto almeno.





	Quella leggera pressione

L’idea non era stata sua, Martino ci tiene a far sapere che non è stata un’idea sua, non del tutto almeno.

Si comincia sempre così, navighi la sera su YouPorn con le cuffiette per evitare di essere beccato alla ricerca di qualche video interessante, qualcosa che volendo si possa replicare un pomeriggio col proprio moroso in un momento in cui si manca di inventiva e … si finisce con un’erezione da soddisfare e la tag “breathplay “che ti guarda spavalda e quella “gay sex “che si chiede perché farlo alla missionaria sia così sottovalutato. Non è che non sapesse cosa volesse dire, solamente aveva cliccato per caso e … venti minuti dopo e tre video salvati Martino si è chiesto come sarebbe ed è stato allora che ha dovuto poggiare il portatile da una parte e masturbarsi pensando a come sarebbe. Pensare alle mani di Niccolò sulla sua gola mentre applicano una leggera pressione, mentre il sangue defluisce veloce e lui si sente completamente in balia dell’altro, fidarsi così tanto del suo ragazzo … ci sono orgasmi di cui è meglio non parlare, meglio dire il giorno dopo di aver guardato dei video, così, generico, e che forse c’è qualcosa che lo ha ispirato, neutro.

Ne ha poi parlato con Niccolò tre settimane dopo e quindici video salvati nel suo portatile, poco dopo che il tocco appena accennato della mano destra di Niccolò sul suo collo lo ha fatto venire come mai prima d’ora ed era ancora mezzo abbioccato dall’orgasmo.

L’altro ha annuito con una luce negli occhi che non gli è piaciuta e poi ha aperto il computer, risultato … la volta successiva ha insistito perché provassero, sempre se a te sta’ bene ha aggiunto e siccome la situazione era quella Martino ha detto di si.

E gli è piaciuto, sentire quelle mani sul suo collo mentre applicano una leggera pressione, via via sempre più forte mentre Niccolò si muoveva sopra di lui, in seguito non ha saputo dire con certezza cosa abbia maggiormente contribuito al suo orgasmo, se il cazzo di Niccolò dentro di lui o le mani del suddetto sul collo che stringevano appena, non abbastanza secondo lui ma sufficienti per fargli vedere le stelle.

Da allora è diventato qualcosa di abituale, lo fanno di tanto in tanto e Martino si è scoperto a desiderarlo, farlo in quella maniera vuol dire che lui si fida di Niccolò, che si abbandona del tutto all’altro e che gli affida tutto sé stesso, Niccolò d’altra parte dopo qualche tempo ha capito esattamente come gli piace, una pressione costante e se possibile con entrambe le mani, fosse per lui premerebbe appena ma Martino gli ha fatto capire come lo vuole e lui è ben lieto di obbedire.

“Sicuro che va bene così?” gli chiede per l’ennesima volta dopo aver portato le mani sul collo dell’altro, passerebbe le giornate a lasciarci dei segni, solo per il piacere di vedere quella pelle arrossata e per divertirsi quando martino sarà costretto a mettersi delle felpe a collo alto, d’estate sarà molto ma molto più divertente si dice.

“Amo’, ne abbiamo già parlato … certo che si’ duro de comprendonio” risponde Martino, capisce le preoccupazioni di Niccolò ma è sicuro di quello che vuole, certo … se finisse male sarebbe imbarazzante da spiegare ma è sicuro che al pronto soccorso abbiano visto di peggio che due adolescenti deficienti e arrapati.

“Come vuoi, al tuo servizio” gli risponde Niccolò prima di cominciare a fare pressione, quel contatto lo inebria, sentire quelle mani su di sé mentre lentamente il respiro si fa pesante fa miracoli alla sua erezione, il suo corpo è combattuto tra il ribellarsi e il lasciarsi andare. Niccolò è delicato, gentile e il modo in cui si muove strusciandosi contro di lui manda scariche elettriche al suo bassoventre, avrebbe così tanto desiderio di sentirlo dentro di sé ma sa bene che se l’altro cominciasse anche solo a prepararlo allora verrebbe e lui vuole godersi quel momento più a lungo possibile. Niccolò continua a premere, finalmente ha cominciato a premere come vorrebbe e Martino vorrebbe tanto baciarlo e implorarlo di scoparlo ma non riesce a gestire una parola completa, figurarsi un discorso, meglio abbandonarsi a quel languore, a quella pesantezza che avverte sempre di più mentre la sua erezione si fa sempre più dolorosa. Pensa ai gattini, pensa ai gattini morti si dice, Luchino … limonare Luchino, tutto ma non a quelle mani meravigliose che … perché Niccolò ne ha tolta una si domanda prima di sentirla contro la sua erezione ed è allora che non ce la fa più e implora con gli occhi Niccolò di baciarlo il prima possibile. L’altro obbedisce di buon grado ma solo dopo aver letteralmente strappato l’orgasmo dal suo corpo, Martino si limita a ricambiare i baci dell’altro mentre cerca di riacquistare la lucidità necessaria per farsi scopare in pace, prima o poi dovrebbero provare le due cose insieme, le mani di Niccolò sul suo collo e il suo cazzo dentro di sé, quella si che sarebbe ‘na gran scopata, il solo pensiero glielo fa diventare duro quasi all’istante.

“E ora?” gli domanda Niccolò mentre lascia dei piccoli baci sul suo collo.

“E ora scopiamo per bene” risponde Martino portando una mano sull’erezione di Niccolò, per fortuna anche l’altro è eccitato si dice prima che Niccolò Fares cerchi le sue labbra nell’ennesimo bacio. Tutti hanno dei segreti e dei … kink, e finché non finisce all’ospedale o gli altri non notano nulla a Martino va bene tutto, certo che se Niccolò stringesse di più sarebbe davvero perfetto.


End file.
